


Young and restless

by Beacha



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacha/pseuds/Beacha
Summary: Byleth has a really weird day and then sleeps with Seteth.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 40





	Young and restless

Byleth walked slowly down the stairs, water dripping from their hair and boots squishing with each step. Their mind was still reeling from the confrontation with Edelgard, their heart-breaking. The broken sigh they let out mingled with their wet and heavy footsteps. From further within the chapel, a small murmur interrupts Byleth’s muddled mind and the haunting silence.  
The Sword on Byleth’s hip burned as they reached for the hilt, ready for a fight. They crept along close to the wall as they approached the stranger. Wet footsteps brought the figure to attention; Byleth unsheathed their sword, moving in to strike.  
“Professor?”  
That voice. It brought back memories from what felt like yesterday. Byleth’s movements slowed and the Sword of the Creator clattered loudly to the floor.  
“S-Seteth...?”  
The pair made eye contact and tears began to mist in the man’s eyes. Seteth moved forward and grabbed Byleth’s shoulders. His tears were gone and replaced with a smile that lit his face up.  
“I—Flayn—All of us... We thought you were gone.”  
Byleth moved a hand over his and squeezed. They returned his smile with one of their own.  
“I’m here, Seteth. I’m... I’m back.”  
The two shared a quick hug before Seteth separated them. They stood in a comfortable silence until a loud crash emanated from outside. Byleth jumped towards Seteth and grabbed the front of his cloak.  
“There are bandits around,” Seteth started. “Perhaps we should deal with them.” He made no effort to move Byleth off of him.  
“Yes. Uh,” they looked down at the grip on his cloak, “I must be out of shape and practice.”  
Seteth picked the discarded sword up and gave it to Byleth, hands brushing momentarily. With the Creator Sword back in their hands, Byleth and Seteth set out.  
Over the course of the fight, Byleth returned to form but stayed close to Seteth. The pair began moving in sync and fighting side by side. Black Eagles entered the fray one at a time, and the bandits were routed. Byleth moved to greet them but stopped as they hunched over to catch their breath. Seteth put his hand on their shoulder and rubbed gentle circles. The former students moved in but kept their distance.  
“Professor,” Seteth bent down to speak with them, “Are you ok?” Byleth nodded in response and leaned forward to rest on him. Seteth stood back up to better hold their weight.  
“Everyone please stay back, let them have some space.”  
Byleth leaned into him a little and buried their face into his neck.  
“Thank you, Seteth. Please take me inside.”  
He moved them up to slide an arm under their shoulders and across their back. Byleth reaches around his neck. As they moved back up to Monastery, Linhardt followed them with his eyes.  
“Call me if you need me,” Linhardt called out to them. “Otherwise I think I will have a nap.”  
Byleth looked back to nod and give a reassuring smile.  
“When I get you somewhere to rest,” Seteth said, “I can get Flayn to see you.”  
Their head nodded against his shoulder.  
Seteth doesn’t know what possessed him to bring Byleth to his room. He supposed it had to do with a mix of both his habits as well as a sense of familiarity within the space. The door was kicked open and the room was completely ransacked. It shamed Seteth to see such a state, but all the rooms would likely be the same way. He brought Byleth over to the bed and laid them down gently. Byleth unclipped their cloak before rolling over and attempting to kick their boots off; they looked to Seteth for help. He obliged, kneeling down to remove their boots and the piece of armour covering their knee.  
“Thank you… Seteth…”  
He looked up to the professor and saw they had fallen asleep. Seteth smiled to himself before quietly slipping out of the room to fetch Flayn.  
Byleth woke after an uncertain amount of time with a deep burning in their chest and a new burst of energy. They scanned the room, spotting Seteth asleep on a couch across the room. His cloak was off and draped over an armrest; an arm was resting over his face. His chest rose and fell at a steady rhythm, Byleth wanted to rest their head on him. They gave a shaky breath.  
“S-Seteth?”  
He shifted as he slept but did not wake. Byleth cleared their throat.  
“Seteth.”  
He snorted and woke up; Byleth sat up fully and shifted awkwardly. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looked towards the source of the sound.  
“Professor? You’re awake.”  
“Yes, yes. I—uh, I have a bit of a fever I feel. Could you please check for me?”  
“Of course. I appreciate you asking.”  
He crossed the room to sit down next to Byleth and gently put his hand on their forehead. The skin on skin impact was instantaneous. Byleth whimpered, closed their eyes, and leaned enthusiastically into his touch. As Seteth recoiled in shock, their eyes shot open and fingers gripped desperately at his clothes. The heat in their chest spread to their core and Byleth pushed him down onto the bed.  
“Professor—!”  
Awareness entered their eyes and they moved themselves off, brushing the hair out of their face.  
“Seteth… I,” Byleth sat back on their haunches, “I’m so sorry. I’ll take my leave.”  
They moved to stand up but Seteth gripped Byleth’s wrist.  
“Wait, professor. I understand how you must be feeling. I know you must be scared and confused, but please stay and let me explain.”  
Byleth stopped moving but refused to look him in the eye. Seteth sat up to move next to them. He gently put a hand on their shoulder, giving them a comforting stroke.  
“Due to your unique… condition, you share a lot of traits with the Nabateans, a long-dead and ancient race. Lady Seiros, the Goddess, and the four saints were all of this race. When you fell off that cliff, it didn’t kill you. You were simply in a coma. Your body and brain shut down to allow you to heal. Now that you’ve woken up, professor, the body has stored up all this pent-up energy over the past five years.”  
Byleth stole a glance back at Seteth, face red and eyes watery. They wiped some tears away and nodded.  
“Some of that energy is, as you may now know, is...” He pleaded with his eyes for Byleth to understand. They nodded, some of the colour beginning to return to their face.  
“What now, Seteth? It,” their thighs squeezed together, “it’s too much.”  
Seteth ran his fingers through his hair before turning to look Byleth in the eyes.  
“Professor… No. Byleth. The best and most efficient way to get rid of it would be to, you know,” he shifted awkwardly, crossing and uncrossing his legs. The two sat silently, pondering over the development.  
“I understand, Seteth. Please help me.”  
The two went silent again, this time allowing Seteth to absorb the response. He spread his legs and leaned back.  
“On my lap.”  
Byleth started at the unexpected order but quickly scrambled onto his open legs. Seteth gripped their hips to move them over his thigh. They gasped at the sudden contact but eagerly began to grind down, gasping and panting. He reached around their back to begin unclipping their breastplate. It clanged loudly to the floor, followed by their large collar. Seteth hurriedly pulled their top off and buried his face into their neck as a large hand reached up to play with a breast. Byleth gripped and tore into the back of his tunic, whimpering and increasing their pace.  
“Seteth, please… Please more.”  
His thumb brushed over their pert nipple and crawled a hand down into their shorts. Byleth leaned back to give him more space and began to slow their pace. Seteth passed a thin finger over their clothed clit; Byleth gasped and arched into his touch. They stopped their ministrations to desperately tear at their shorts and pull them off. Seteth applied more pressure to their clit and Byleth tore through the tights.  
“Seteth… I’m so close…”  
He stopped. Byleth whined and bucked against his hand, Seteth pushed their panties out of the way and slid a finger in. Byleth wailed and cupped their hand over Seteth’s growing bulge. He groaned softly before delicately curling his finger and added another. They curled in time with the pressure added to his partner’s clit. Byleth hunched over to fumble with the buttons of his trousers. Seteth’s large erection bobbed free as their foreheads touched; Byleth’s mouth was watering.  
“I want it so bad... Seteth…”  
He placed a gentle kiss on their forehead.  
“Don’t worry, Byleth. Just be patient.”  
They nodded and let him move them up. Byleth put their hands on his shoulders as Seteth lined himself up. The tip brushed against their clit and the shuddered, fighting the urge to sheath him without delay. Seteth’s grip on their hips was loose as he gently lowered Byleth down. Once they were fully seated in his lap once more, they shifted their hips and let them get used to the size. Seteth played with their clit again and Byleth started rocking against him.  
“Slow down, Byleth. Let me help you.”  
They ignore him and opt to instead bounce awkwardly in his lap. Seteth’s finger rubbed clumsily against them until finally holding a grip on their hip. Byleth squirmed against him even as he gently rubbed a thumb along their hip.  
“Byleth,” his grip tightened, “Calm down.” Byleth whimpered and settled against his chest.  
“Will you control yourself now?”  
They nodded with their face still buried in his chest.  
“Good. I’m going to help you move now, ok?”  
“Ok,” Byleth nodded again.  
Seteth loosened the grip his hand had on their hip and rolled his hips up. Byleth groaned loudly, back arching to meet his thrust. Seteth moved to the valley of their breasts and laid kisses and small bites across Byleth’s chest. The pair began to increase their pace; the hand once resting on Byleth’s hip moved around to squeeze their ass.  
Pants, moans, and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. Nails were digging into Seteth’s back and bruises were beginning to bloom across Byleth’s thighs. Seteth eagerly took a nipple into his mouth, sucking, licking and biting. Byleth ground down especially hard and let out a final grunt before falling limp against him. Seteth stops his movements for several seconds to let Byleth calm down; he starts again with a renewed vigour. Byleth gasped and bounced with his movements, nails digging into and scratching along his back.  
“Ohhhh Seteth,” Byleth cried out. “It’s too much,”  
“I’m sorry, Byleth, I’m so close.”  
“Please stop…”  
He stopped, letting Byleth push him down before crawling off of him. They lied down parallel to Seteth, running a teasing finger along to inside of his thigh. Muscles tensed and relaxed beneath their touch, a jolt rushing through his body as his erection was taken into their mouth.  
“Byleth—!”  
They licked the tip and worked the rest of his length with their hands. Seteth tangled his fingers in Byleth’s hair while gripping the sheets tightly. Byleth released him for just a second before taking even more of him into their mouth. They bobbed their head and hollowed their cheeks; Seteth bucked his hips up into Byleth’s mouth and held their head in place. A final squeeze of his length had him releasing into Byleth’s mouth. They milked him before releasing Seteth from their mouth. Byleth licked the excess seed off their lips and collapsed onto his chest.  
An arm snaked around their back to rub gentle circles into their shoulder. Byleth snuggled further into him.  
“We have a lot to talk about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Konigsberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konigsberg) Thank you 🙏  
> You can find my twitter [Here!](https://twitter.com/BeachaFic)


End file.
